Ocean Eyes
"Ocean Eyes", stylized as "ocean eyes", is a song by American singer and songwriter Billie Eilish from her debut extended play (EP), dont smile at me. It was also included on the soundtrack of The Hate U Give.https://www.what-song.com/Movies/Soundtrack/102698/The-Hate-U-Give It was released on November 18th, 2016 through Darkroom and Interscope Records. The Astronomyy remix of the song peaked at number 25 on Billboard's Spotify Velocity chart. Cross-references * The song's title is directly referenced in you should see me in a crown. Background When asked about how the song came about in an interview with Teen Vogue's Ariana Marsh, Billie said: "Aside from singing, I'm also a dancer. I've been dancing since I was eight. Last year, one of my teachers asked if I would either write a song or have my brother write a song to choreograph a dance to. I was like, 'yes, that's such a cool thing to do!' Then, my brother came to me with 'Ocean Eyes', which he had originally written for his band. He told me he thought it would sound really good in my voice. He taught me the song and we sang it together along to his guitar and I loved it—it was stuck in me head for weeks. We kind of just decided that that was the song we were going to use for the dance. We put it on SoundCloud with a free download link next to it so my dance teacher could access it. We had no intentions for it, really. But basically overnight a ton of people started hearing it and sharing it. Hillydilly, a music discovery website, found it and posted it and it just got bigger and bigger. It was really surreal. Then, Danny Ruckasin, who is now my manager, reached out to my brother and was like, 'dude, this is going to get huge and I think you're going to need help along the way. I want to help you guys.' We were like, 'that's swag!'" Critical Reception Chris DeVille of Stereogum said "the song is pure pop, a ballad about longing for reconciliation with an ex. I can imagine it becoming a major hit, and director Megan Thompson's video will certainly help. Idolator's Mike Wass labeled it a "dreamy ballad". Mathias Rosenzweig of Vogue stated "On Billie Eilish's breakthrough track, 'Ocean Eyes', she compares love to falling off a cliff, surrounded by the warlike intensity of napalm skies. It's a profound description for a 14-year-old, and it's led to an enormous amount of interest in her debut song—as well as the singer herself. Like the title suggests, her airy falsetto vocals also conjure up thoughts of the ocean washing over the song's mellow percussion and minimalist synths. The song's maturity paired with a few childish ideals—she sings, for example, that love is 'no fair'—struck a chord with an audience much older than Eilish and racked up a total of more than 2,000,000 streams on Spotify." Billboard's Jason Lipshutz called it "understated and heartbreaking". Music Video |-|Music video= |-|Dance performance video= Lyrics |-|Original version= |-|blackbear remix= Artwork JyyedVB8nMk.jpg|iTunes Version Promotional Photoshoot JyyedVB8nMk.jpg X2Jc9d7Jt_k.jpg KT65bNHt1AU.jpg Certifications and chart performance The track peaked at #84 on the Billboard Hot 100 over three years after its release. It had not entered the chart before 2019. In the same year, it also peaked at #4 on the US Alternative Digital Song Sales and was the 11th biggest song on the chart in that year. Trivia * There was a Snapchat filter with the song at one point. Gallery Ocean Eyes Filter.jpg|Billie using the Snapchat filter. Release history References Navigation Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music Videos Category:Don't smile at me Category:2016